Secure Web communication protocols provide a way to authenticate clients and servers on the Web and to protect the confidentiality of communication between clients and servers. With many communications taking place over long distance and mediated by technology, there is an increasing awareness of the importance of interception issues and providing communications to only those who are authorized to view or otherwise receive the communication.
A security level within a community of interest may vary considerably. When this community interacts and shares information in real-time, the information should be managed to ensure that the security level of the objects being presented does not exceed that of the lowest level personnel in this community. There is a need to improve on the technology associated with appropriately sharing secured communications.